Underneath it All
by Kichi
Summary: Fuu find Mugen after he escapes from confinement and torture. Fuugen. chapter 3 up
1. The Mark has Been Made

TITLE: Underneath It All  
AUTHOR: Kichi  
PAIRING (if applicable): Fuugen  
RATING: M  
WARNINGS: Plenty - swearing, violence, lemon (het) you know, that old chestnut  
NOTES: IU haven't seen all the eps. Of Samurai Champloo, but I saw the last 3! And this is post-series anyway  
ARCHIVE: Fuu finds Mugen after her escapes days of torture and abuse   
DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned Mugen, but I don't, or anyone else in Samurai Champloo - Manglobe has the copyrights

_1.0 - The Mark has been made_

She was finally free for the rest of the night! She closed the door behind her as she left, saying her goodbyes to the owners of the current tea house she was working at. She had decided to stay in Echizen for the past month, and had yet to find a reason to leave.   
A huge castle was being built at the edge of town and hundreds of workers were employed there. There was plenty of work in a town suddenly needing to feed so many men and their families. It was growing rapidly and many other restaurant, teahouses, and brothels had sprung up to supply the demand. If her boss gave her any more attitude, she could easily quit and get a job elsewhere. And Echizen was safe! No one caused trouble, everyone seemed happy in the thriving town. And Fuu even had her own place! She was renting of course, but she didn't have to share her little hut with anyone. She made enough to feed and clothe herself and even had some to spare which she usually spent on sake on the weekends. She didn't have to work the next day. She was already headed to one of the many shops that sold sake. Then she was headed home. The next day her friend Eri would be paying her a visit. She had met the girl at her new favorite restaurant working as a waitress and had quickly become friends. Fuu had told her all about Mugen and Jin. Eri had fallen in love with Jin based on Fuu's description, and seemed to not think much of Mugen at all. But if the truth must be known, Fuu really missed Mugen the most. Sure he was violent and rude, but there was something about him she was drawn to. Jin seemed like a God come to Earth, as far out of her league as the sun itself. That had never stopped her from dreaming of course, but those dreams had shattered when he'd left with Shino. She wondered if Jin was with her now...  
Mugen, on the other hand, had driven her crazy with his insults and comments, but he had also never failed to appear when she'd needed saving. She'd always suspected he cared, but couldn't be forced to admit it on pain of death. But she'd known it on Ikitsuki island, he'd stood there drenched, bleeding, out of breath. He'd fought to get to her. Her heart had bled to see him like that. The horror of what had befallen her had momentarily fled as she watched him bleed for her.  
And afterwards, after Kasumi and her father were dead and she'd heard that awful explosion (and just after watching Jin get stabbed) she'd nearly killed herself running down to the beach.   
She had screamed when she saw him lying there his shirt soaked in blood, it was still seeping as she fell on her knees at his side. She'd cried his name and he'd jerked, groaning in pain and she'd sobbed in relief. She and Jerome had bandaged them both quickly before moving them to her father's house.  
And it had tore her heart to leave them, but their mission was accomplished, what reason did she have to keep them at her side? In her eyes, there was none. So she let them go, as much as it ached.  
She sighed as she always did when she thought of them. It had been three years since last they had parted. Right after the events on Ikitsuki, she had wandered, not really knowing where to go or what to do. She couldn't stay in Nagasaki - Ikitsuki and all the horrible memories associated with it would always be too near. She had stayed only long enough to make enough money to reach the next town. The next town had been Echizen. She had been there ever since.  
It was terrible, sometimes, how badly she missed Mugen and Jin. She thought of them often, wondered how they were, wondered if they were well and if they missed her at all. She sometimes grew afraid on her walks home at night, even though Echizen was peaceful. She just knew that if Jin and Mugen were with her she would have nothing to fear, ever. Perhaps it was that sense of safety that she missed. It seemed she was always being abandoned by those she'd grown to depend on. She was learning to depend on herself though, she had to. 

The wind blew and rattled the branches above her. The clouds were racing across the sky and she was catching fleeting glimpses of moonlight every so often. It was beautiful, but the lack of other sounds unnerved her a bit. It always did the closer she got to her home which was on the far outskirts of the village. She was rather close to the surrounding forest of bamboo and there were plenty of wild boars and other animals that could attack her.   
She made it to the outskirts of the town without incident, she only had a mile to go. Her Landlord lived even farther still, but they had horses. In fact, her little home was old servants quarters. They had built a newer, larger place for the servants, closer to their main house. But they weren't too rich to just let the old place rot. Or to take money from Fuu in return. And when a huge storm had blown a hole in Fuu's roof they had sent men to fix it, and any other time she'd needed a repair, she'd never even had to ask. And they didn't ask for much in rent, nothing she couldn't handle anyway. All in all she was very grateful. She had a home, a job, enough to eat, nice clothes, what more could she want?  
Again she thought of Mugen and Jin, and she sighed. Then a faint rustling had her freezing in her tracks and quickly crouching down to hide herself. Just then the moon peeked out from behind the clouds, and illuminated her hiding place. She kept still anyway as the rustling grew louder. Suddenly a tall, thin man staggered out into the clearing she huddled at the edge of. He swayed as if he was drunk and she pursed her lips in annoyance. The last thing she wanted was to be accosted by some lush. She ducked down lower. The man suddenly stiffened and gave a low moan that sounded more like pain than alcohol-induced nausea. She perked up a bit, wondering if this was someone in trouble.   
"Those fuckers.. Look what they did to me.." he cursed in a familiar voice.  
"Mugen?" she gasped before she could stop herself. The man's head jerked in her direction.  
"Whose there?" he said, his voice rough with pain but, it was him, it had to be! That deep, rich voice was unlike any other, there could be no mistaking it.  
"Mugen?" she called louder and stepped into the moonlight. She saw his tattoos, those wild, chocolate locks, his clicking, steel-lined geta.  
"Fuu?" he gasped.  
"Hai, it's me, Mugen!" she cried, sprinting forward. He staggered back a step or two as she came near and she frowned at his reluctance. Then she gasped as she saw that half of his face was caked with blood, along with his clothing. "Your hurt!" she gasped and took another step forward, wincing in dismay as he flinched and tripped over his own feet, apparently, falling on his ass. A cry tore from his lips at the impact and he was immediately scrambling to his feet again. His breath was coming in ragged gasps and pained groans. His eyes were clenched tightly shut. "Mugen!" she gasped, gently taking his arm. "Please, I have a house close by, come with me, I beg you! Your hurt, you need to rest!" The pain in his face was astonishing, he was hiding it as well as he could, but he was only wasting what little energy he had. He nodded weakly, and she gingerly draped his arm over her shoulder and clasped his waist. 

Perhaps the gods were taking pity on him at last. Fuu had found him. He was losing a lot of blood, he knew he had at least one broken rib, and that was the least of his problems. He also suspected that the trauma he'd endured had driven away his resilience against the common sicknesses that were always floating around. Not only had he been beaten, starved, and tortured for weeks, but he was shivering one moment and sweating the next.  
But everything would be alright now that Fuu had found him. He'd been looking for a town, a barn, a shed, any place he could find to heal for a few days. He was starting to think he would die, he had never imagined his Fuu would find him. The gods must really feel sorry for what they'd done to him this time.   
He felt almost dead inside after what had happened. Like his heart had been torn out and replaced with a stone. He could feel himself changing. He didn't really know how to act anymore, he felt too- different. Like emotions were something he would never have again. Unless those emotions were anger and hatred. He felt numb, yet he could feel the pain even as he did everything to block it, forget it, make it go away. He wanted to scream and rage and kill and kill and kill. He wanted to hurt like he had been hurt so badly. Fuu was speaking quietly to him as they staggered forward, urging him along, doing her best to soothe him. It almost made him want to smile, but somehow that seemed too difficult.

He was getting weaker by the second, placing more and more weight on her. She couldn't bear much more. When her house came into view she nearly sobbed in relief. Both their breathing was coming in harsh, pained gasps. They made it to the house and she slid the door open with her foot, nearly collapsing in the entryway.   
"Come on," she urged, panting and sweating. His entire body shook violently beside her and she could hear him groan behind clenched teeth. "Just a few more feet.." He took a few more trembling steps before his knees buckled and he collapsed. She didn't have the strength to hold him up, but tried anyway and was pulled to the ground. She fell at his side, just barely managing not to fall on top of him.   
She lay gasping for breath, desperate to regain her strength. Mugen lay beside her, features tight with pain. He was drawing slow, shaky breaths and trying to remain conscious. Fuu slowly crawled to her knees and stood, and made her way to her futon. She unfolded it and lay it out, still panting slightly.   
"Mugen.." she said as she came back to his side. She grabbed his wrists and gently pulled him upright. He bit back a groan and did his best to make his body obey his commands. He sat still, pain tearing through him, his wounds had re-opened. His face twisted in agony and he bit his lip to stifle a cry of torment. He suddenly felt her hands gently taking one of his and squeezing it. "I will make it better, Mugen, I promise." she whispered with such heartfelt sincerity, that it made a wholly different type of pain slice right through his chest. His eyes snapped shut and he nodded slowly. But she could see the agony on his face, it was tearing her apart. "Come on." she urged and helped him stumble to the futon.  
"But Fuu," he said, swaying on his feet, "This is your bed."  
"Mugen." she snapped, and slowly pulled his haori off. "I have a spare futon, now sit down." He complied without further resistance, too exhausted to argue further. She slowly peeled off his shirt, careful to not pull at his wounds, she met some resistance, and he sucked in a breath. "I'll be right back." she said and was gone before he could protest.   
He blinked slowly, his mind slowly becoming unfocused. How had he let this happen? Had there been anything he could have done differently? He wasn't sure there was. He had been alone which was not uncommon, thieves had attempted to rob him. He'd hacked them to pieces. But not before the last one standing had called for help. And help had come by the dozens. He'd killed many more before he'd begun to grow tired. One misstep was all it took and he was on his back and they were all on top of him, beating the life out of him.  
Fuu hurried back into the room and he shook his head to banish the memories. He focused on her as much as he was able. She had water and a bundle of white cloth she set it down and urged him off the futon. He slowly scooted close to her, trying not to aggravate anything bleeding, but failed and hissed when a lance of pain drove into his side. He gasped as she pressed a wet cloth to his back, trying to get the sticky, blood-soaked shirt off of him without pulling at anything that might be healing. It took awhile and she accidentally hurt Mugen a few times, but she finally got it loose and gently pulled it off him.  
She couldn't hold back her horrified gasp at the sight of his naked flesh.  
"Oh, Mugen.." she felt her throat close up and her eyes fill with tears.  
_Who had done this to him?_  
His entire torso was littered with angry, ugly bruises and terrible bleeding lashes criss-crossed his back. Some had begun to bleed anew, some were scabbing over. It didn't take a genius to realize he'd been whipped, but who had done it, and why? She knew he'd probably done something to deserve it- hell she knew he had. She'd seen him kill again and again, and yet so had Jin, and yet she could never imagine anyone even thinking of doing something like that to the quiet ronin. She felt shame suddenly, Mugen was always judged by his appearance, and he didn't help things with his terrible attitude and manners. She slowly began to clean his wounds, doing everything in her power to be gentle and not hurt him further. She felt him stiffen and thought she'd injured him further, but he turned slightly to face her.   
He said nothing, merely stretched out a shaking hand and wiped something from her face.  
"No, Fuu." he said, his face sharpening with torment. "Not for me?" she hadn't realized she'd been crying.  
"Mugen who hurt you? And why?" she said softly. He closed his eyes and drew away, the mere memory hurting him.  
"I couldn't stop them, maybe I deserved it. I was weak." he snapped, his eyes hollow.  
"No!" she gasped, her head shaking in negation. "Never." She dipped the cloth into the water basin and brought it to his abused flesh. He shivered under her gentle touch.  
They were quiet for a long while. Mugen was trying not to fall face-first to the floor, Fuu was concentrating on cleaning the terrible injuries. When she was satisfied, she left him while she found her wound-salve. Fuu returned moments later and he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt her fingers carefully apply the salve.   
"Sorry," she murmured, thinking she'd hurt him. He would have laughed if his chest didn't ache so bad. Her touch had not injured him, quite the opposite, it began to calm him after the initial shock wore off. But it was difficult to be calm and stay awake at the same time. He had to warn her before he could no longer stay conscious.  
"Fuu." he began and paused.  
"Yeah?" she murmured, not really paying attention, it seemed. "Listen to me." he ordered, an edge in his tone. She perked up a bit and he knew he had her full attention. "Someone might come looking for me. I- " he paused again, and although she couldn't see his face, she could read the tension in his body easily. "I wasn't allowed to leave." he said quietly, but she still heard him clearly. "I can't stay awake for very long. If you hear anything and I don't wake up from it, then you have to wake me up."  
"Mugen, I hate to break this to you, but you have a pretty nasty head wound here. I can't let you sleep for awhile yet. I'm making you some tea now."   
"Shit." he sighed. "Go figure." She saw his shoulders slump in resignation.  
"It'll be all right. We haven't seen each other in three years- we'll have time to talk." she said. He shivered at the thought. He would never, never, ever, tell anyone what had happened to him- especially not a sweet little innocent like Fuu.   
Fuu, blind to his inner turmoil, went to prepare the tea and find something suitable to bandage his back with. What he said had worried her, but if someone did come for him she would defend herself and him if he couldn't. She had learned a few things over the years. She had found it necessary after Ikitsuki island. She didn't want that to happen ever again. Mugen and Jin had nearly died for her, and Mugen had come to late to save her from being raped anyway. She shivered in disgust at the memory. She didn't blame Mugen at all, she never had. That he had shown up at all was a miracle, that he had bled most of his life out onto the sand for her was... It was the reason she still lived in more ways then one. She had missed him so badly over the years, but she always had that memory of him dripping water and blood, telling her to have some faith in him. And the very fact that he had saved her life had kept her from ending it. Although shame and misery and hatred had nearly consumed her from over her violent and unwanted deflowering, she could not repay Mugen's gift of life by ending it in despair. She had to be strong like they both were.   
So she had found an outlet for her fury. Her pink lacquered tanto was too beautiful to practice with so she got a few small throwing knives and hurled them at trees every chance she got. And she was pretty good at it. She had been at it since a month or so after Jin and Mugen left her. She had even begun to see progress in her attempts to run and throw at the same time. If anyone came in to her home she would do what she had done the last time a man had tried to break in and hurt her.   
When she had finished those tasks and returned to the room he was staring at the floor, but she could see the pain in his expression. He was so lost in his misery he didn't even notice her watching him. For Fuu it was terrible. Her heart was cleaving in two. She had never seen him like this, he almost looked ready to cry. Her eyes filled with tears instantly. She drew close and noticed how he tensed up and kept his eyes down.  
'_What has happened to him?'_ she wondered again. She knelt in front of him and placed the tea and bandages to her right. She offered him his cup.  
"Please drink this, Mugen." she said, relieved her voice didn't give her emotions away. He took it with a nod and blew the steam away before taking a small sip. He seemed to like it well enough and drank the rest. She poured him more and then rose to sit at his other side. She had cut a linen sheet into long thin strips and began to wind them around his torso. When she finished she returned to face him and pulled the towel she had cleaned him with from the bloody water. "Look up, please." she said, softly. He did as she asked, but his eyes never met hers. She began to clean the wound at his hair line. It was above his right eye and the dark red blood coated the side of his face still. Some had already dried and flaked away. It took little effort to wash it off and she saw a bruise forming around the half-inch cut. It had swelled as well and she did her best to be gentle. She cut a small section off one of the unused linen strips and covered it with the salve and pressed it to the cut, allowing a small smile of accomplishment when it stuck with no trouble. She stood and carefully circled him, appraising her work when she saw it.  
His cut-off hakama was pulling low in the back, she'd been about to laugh at the sight of his butt-crack peeking out when she saw a burn as well. The blisters had popped, and had soaked the fabric.  
"You were burned." it wasn't a question. She saw him stiffen.  
"It's fine." he murmured.  
"No. It isn't. I have to treat it." his shoulders hunched.  
"Fuu-" he began.  
"Mugen, no! I have to take care of it. Burns can easily get infected, and your getting sick already! I can tell. I won't hear excuses, I'm taking care of this." He turned suddenly, facing her, his eyes dark with a swirl of painful emotions.  
"No, Fuu." he said, his eyes finally meeting hers.  
"Yes." she replied, her eyes growing hard with anger. She saw his features tighten and knew an outburst was coming. But the anger melted and his gaze dropped to the floor again and he shivered. Again that haunted look crossed his face and he shook his head. She wanted to give in to him, to let him have his way. She was hurting him somehow and she knew it, but she had to win this argument. He was growing ill, she wasn't lying. His cheeks were unnaturally flushed, but he was constantly shivering. Any and all wounds had to be treated, he was going to need his strength to fight off whatever sickness he was developing. "Either let me do this now, or I wait till you pass out. Either way, it will happen." she said, crossing her arms over her chest in defiance. She heard the breath leave his body in a soft sigh.   
"Fine." he snapped and raised himself to his knees and tugged the top of his shorts down just enough for her to see it. She wanted to cry out in her grief. Now she understood his reluctance. Someone had branded him like an animal. The characters for 'slave' was an angry red and bubbly welt seared into his flesh.

He glanced over his shoulder and saw tears pouring down her face. She stared at it, her face marred by an emotion he couldn't quite describe, but he didn't like the way it made her look. He did not like seeing her cry, it made his chest ache in a terrible way. A part pf him also felt warm, she was crying for him- no one but Fuu had ever shed tears on his behalf. It made some of the pain fade, something he was desperate for.  
She raised her cloth with a shaking hand and he braced himself for the pain. But she was so gentle- as she had been the whole time- that he was able to relax immediately. She cut another piece of linen and coated the brand with the salve. It felt cool against the burn and he sighed in relief. She pressed the linen bandage in place and it finally dawned on him. Fuu's hand was on his bare ass. He couldn't help but smirk a little, and he suddenly marveled at how she helped to ease his pain without even knowing it, just by being her sweet self.  
"Lie on your stomach, please." she said softly. He obeyed. Had she been this polite before? He wondered, he didn't think so. Was it because of his injuries, was she deliberately trying to do nothing to anger him unduly (not counting the earlier argument)? He yawned as he lay there. "No sleeping, yet, Mugen." she cautioned. She poured him more tea. "I'm going to start dinner."   
His stomach growled immediately. He gulped his tea down, determined to stay awake for dinner.

Tears began to fall from her eyes in earnest as she headed to the fire. She added a few logs and some kindling with numb fingers. All she could think of was that terrible mark on his smooth flesh. He had been enslaved! She had heard rumors of people being kidnaped, starved, abused, and sold to anyone with enough gold ryo. The stories she'd heard had made her sick. Women and even sometimes men were raped in those terrible prisons or sold to rich perverts as personal whores. Some were forced to work in the jade mines in life-threatening conditions. Every story she'd overheard waitressing had instances of violent beatings, starvation, and being locked in filthy cages. Some were taken to the mainland and sold for Buddha-knew what. Most women were sold to brothels, and many of the very pretty men as well. It all seemed to be nothing but a horrible crime to Fuu, but not many people shared her sentiment.  
She had no clue as to what Mugen's destination had been, but she could tell the whole ordeal had affected him greatly, changed him even. She hoped it was only an effect of his pain and once he was well he would snap out of his misery. But that had not happened to her. She was still recovering from what happened on Ikitsuki. But he had always been stronger than her... She prayed she was right.

He was asleep when she went to check on him. She sat beside him and reached a soft hand out to caress his cheek. He looked younger than his age when he was sleeping, and she always secretly enjoyed touching him. His eyes flew open and he gasped: "Oh no!" but when she assured him that it was just harmless, little Fuu he relaxed instantly and his eyes shut again. It made her smile that she had his complete trust, anyone else would be trying to fight him off at the moment. She began to rub his scalp, and was faintly surprised to find his locks were silky and sweet-smelling. His hair had almost always been slightly tangled and dirty. He groaned at her touch.  
"Wake up, Mugen. Dinner will be ready soon." He mumbled something unintelligible and continued to doze. She leaned down and blew gently on his face. He shivered awake and his gray eyes rose to meet hers. The confusion on his face was adorable to her. She smiled sweetly.  
"Fuu?" he murmured as if he'd forgotten that he was with her.  
"Aren't you hungry?" He nodded and sat up slowly, pain flashing across his face as his movements pulled his abused flesh. "I made you oden."  
"Yeah?" he murmured, perking up. Fuu hid a smile. She knew he loved oden and she had made him some dumplings as well. But she hid the sake. She wasn't going to let him have a drop until he got a full nights sleep. He rose unsteadily to his knees but a sudden, sharp pain kept him from getting to his feet.  
"Wait!" she said, seeing him wince. "I can bring it in here." But before she could run off he grabbed her wrist and used her to pull himself up. It felt like her arm was going to be torn from the socket, but he was up before the pain became unbearable.   
He took a few stumbling steps toward the kitchen before she grabbed his elbow.  
"I'm not crippled, damn it." he muttered.   
"That last thing I need is for you to fall. I'll have to re-wrap all your bandages, 'cause you'll bleed all over! So deal with it." He sighed and put up no more resistance.  
He nearly lost his balance when he knelt at the table. Fuu used every ounce of strength she had to keep him steady. She panted a bit as she served him and sat opposite. When she had filled her own bowl she noticed how flushed his face was. When he went for his chopsticks she saw him shaking like a leaf. But once he started eating his face lit up despite his pain and fatigue. She smiled with pleasure.  
"Damn, Fuu, I didn't know you could cook!" he said through a mouthful of oden. Her smile turned to a grin. Mugen vary rarely gave compliments.  
"Thank you." she said as she watched him scarf his food down. After two more helpings he finally sighed and sat back. She was glad he had eaten his fill, and it seemed that his head-injury was not as serious as she'd thought. She had worked with a girl who had slipped and hit her head in the kitchen and when they had bandaged her up and offered her tea she had promptly vomited it everywhere. Surely even Mugen's appetite would be reduced under the same circumstances. _Besides_, she thought, _I'll never keep him awake now._ As if he read her thoughts he gave a jaw-splitting yawn and rubbed his eyes.   
"Alright." she announced, standing quickly. "Bed time." he rolled his eyes and she smiled. Before he could protest, she grabbed his hands and hauled him to his feet. He belched loudly as he rose and sighed. She snorted in amusement, she had missed him all right, even his rudeness. She dropped one hand but clutched the other tighter as she led him back to his futon. She was relieved he didn't try to pull away. He lowered himself onto the futon with little grace and then tugged Fuu down with him by the hand that still held him. Before he could do anything else she wrenched her hand from his and slid them carefully around him, pulling him into a gentle hug. He stiffened and felt awkward, unused to the kind of contact she was giving him. But he couldn't help but admit, it felt nice. He allowed one hand to pull her closer and he rested his chin on her shoulder with a sigh.  
"I always felt like a jerk for not thanking you for saving me all those times. I also wanted to thank you for killing that man with the eye patch." she was silent for a moment. "I missed you, a lot." He knew it was not right that she thank him for killing a man. It was not like her. But the thoughts were drowned out by the soft pressure of her against him, of the smell of her. She slowly released him and he yawned again, unable to help himself. She giggled softly. "Please rest now. I will stay awake. If anyone comes for you, I will kill him." He blinked and stared hard at her for the first time. She had changed more than he'd first noticed.   
Of course she had grown up, and grown lovely. But there was a hardness to her eyes that he hadn't seen before. It was downright cold at the moment and her earlier words replayed themselves. '. ..I also wanted to thank you for killing that man..' he frowned as he stared at her.   
"How?" he asked, not really disbelieving her entirely. Her arm moved like a blur and he head a 'thunk' and turned to see a throwing knife sticking out of the door frame. He smiled.  
"Good girl." he said as she retrieved the knife. He lay down with the smile still on his face.

I'm hoping to write more of this but I still have other fics to finish that I have been working on (or not working on I should say) for like, ever, but this is going to be one or 2 more chapters at the most. I figure the longer I make them the less chapters I have to write. - Kichi 5-21-2007


	2. screaming slave

TITLE: Underneath It All

AUTHOR: Kichi

PAIRING (if applicable): Fuugen

RATING: M

WARNINGS: Plenty - There is a graphic non-con scene in this chapter. I'm sorry- I like torturing Mugen and Vegeta and Inu Yasha- pretty much anyone I write fanfics about. I'm evil. And this is probably the worst thing I can think of as far as torture goes! Also swearing, violence, lemon (het) maybe not in this chapter, but it'll happen I swear

NOTES: IU haven't seen all the eps. Of Samurai Champloo, but I saw the last 3! And this is post-series anyway ALSO: "Screaming Slave" is a Nine Inch Nails song - Trent I love you!!!

ARCHIVE: Fuu finds Mugen after her escapes days of torture and abuse - Ch. 2 someone comes looking for Mugen..

DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned Mugen, but I don't, or anyone else in Samurai Champloo - Manglobe has the copyrights

_2.0 - Screaming Slave_

He was out almost immediately. She sat near him and watched him sleep. The night was long. She kept herself awake with tea. She pulled out her ink, brushes, and paper, and began to paint. She had saved up and bought some colored inks too and began to paint orchids. When she could no longer paint and the tea was not keeping her awake she heard it. A branch broke near her house, and while it could have been some animal, she wasn't sure. She faintly hear stealthy footsteps and drew her daggers. The bedroom door that led outside to the garden began to slide open. As soon as she had a clear target she whipped a dagger at him. It sank into his eyeball and before he could scream another lodged in his throat. She threw yet another and finally hit his chest. He began to choke loudly on his blood and Mugen suddenly sat up, wide-eyed, reaching for his sword. The man slumped forward, blood gurgling in his throat. Mugen lurched to his feet and stood by the door. She readied her tanto and waited, but they heard nothing but the man choking and bleeding to death. He had been alone.

She finally rose from her crouched position.

"Do you know him?" she whispered. Mugen nodded and kicked the dying man.

"When he doesn't return, more will come. I should go."

"No!" she snapped. He turned to face her at last, his eyes wide at the command. "You aren't going anywhere until I say so. In fact, you need to get back here now and lie down!" she had her hand on her hip and pointed with the pink tanto. He shook his head in wonder, looking again to the man on the floor who was releasing his death-rattle at last.

"We have to get rid of him first." he said. And then: "Damn Fuu. If he hadn't started choking I wouldn't have woken up at all. I'm impressed!" Fuu was shocked, two compliments from Mugen! She beamed with pride.

"Thank you." she said with a faint blush, but sobered quickly. It was wrong to accept compliments on killing another, but it had been necessary... again. He sensed her regret and said:

"You coulda' woke me though, I'm not _dying_." he said. She nodded, her eyes downcast, her smile gone. He wasn't sure what to say. A moment ago she had been smiling, but just then she looked so miserable. A thought nagged at him and he voiced it uncertainly. "Was this the first-"

"No." she cut him off. "Second one." she looked bitter- an emotion he recognized instantly.

"Hey baby, I lost count long ago, don't feel so bad." He stepped out the door and grabbed the corpse's ankles and began to drag him away.

He returned, breathless, dirty, and sweaty. He kicked off his geta and sheathed his sword. He stumbled back to the futon where Fuu sat, barely awake. He dragged her onto the soft surface before collapsing next to her.

"Go to sleep." he commanded, keeping his hands to himself as he got as comfortable as he could. For long time he stared at her back as she slept beside him. His innocent little Fuu was not so innocent anymore. The knowledge was bitter to Mugen who had found it to be one of her endearing qualitites- her naivete. Her sweet innocence had been tainted by the cruel world and he couldn't help but feel responsible. _'I shouldn't have left her..'_ he thought. But what other choice did he have? Until recently he hadn't even thought her grateful for all the times he'd risked his neck for her. He _had _felt a twinge of resentment toward her and when she had said good-bye he had walked away. And when he finally looked back he couldn't see either of them.

Again her earlier words floated back to him: '..._I always felt like a jerk for not thanking you for saving me all those times. I also wanted to thank you for killing that man with the eye patch... I missed you, a lot_...'

He smiled at the realization. Fuu had missed him, she had been grateful for what he'd done for her, his efforts had not gone unnoticed. He only wished he would have known sooner. He would have stayed with her, would have made sure she never had to defend herself. He shifted to get more comfortable and his back throbbed in agony. He was bitterly aware of the fact that he was pretty much useless in his current condition, and he also knew that he had to convince Fuu that her home was no longer safe. His pursuers would figure out that she had killed Matahachi, then she would be a target as well, and he'd be damned if he left her alone to face them.

_He was immersed in darkness so thick he couldn't see his hand in front of his face. Not that he knew for sure, his hands were chained securely to the wall behind him. He felt the familiar ache of muscles held unwilling in an unnatural position. He felt his dried blood itching his skin, he felt the bruises and cuts that ravaged his flesh protest as he moved._

_But he had escaped.. He had found Fuu.. Had it all been a dream? The thought was a terrible one for a man who rarely regretted anything. His heart was being crushed in his chest, he could feel it. His eyes were burning. _

"_No.." he moaned, and never had a more desperate, heart-broken plea left his lips. But it went unheeded as he feared it would. He began to tug at his bonds with a frenzied strength born of desperation. It couldn't have been a dream! He'd smelled her hair, heard her voice more clearly than any of his memories over the past few years._

_Then the horrifying thought occurred to him. He had led them to her, she was now either dead or wishing she was. He had done that to her, the only pure, unsullied being in his life. He had dragged her down in the mud with him as he always feared he might. "Fuu.." he gasped, "I'm so sorry!"_

_How the gods must hate him, he had never meant her harm. But he had rained it upon her anyway without even meaning to. He pounded his head back against the stone behind him and struggled violently. He didn't hear the approaching footsteps until the locks on his door were being undone. He froze as dim light poured in. He saw a familiar silhouette and went wild, thrashing madly. "No! Don't touch me!" he shrieked, in a maddened panic. This one he would never forget. This one had hurt him like no one else had ever dared. This one had in a way, ruined him forever- changed his already dark heart into something even more mangled and infinitely more fragile._

"_My lovely demon boy... I'm glad your back..."_

"MUGEN!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, shaking him violently. She raised her hand to slap him into consciousness when his eyes finally shot open and he cringed away from her.

"No!" he cried in that same voice that had woken her. She immediately fell towards him, attempting to draw him close.

"It was a dream, Mugen, just a dream." she frantically tried to reassure him. He lay prone beneath her for a moment, shaking like a leaf. Then he pushed her away and bolted. She chased him, but his long legs took him much farther. "Mugen!" she cried, her heart aching. "Don't go!" she sobbed, her eyes suddenly overflowing with tears. She refused to give in, she pressed herself harder. She ran faster than she'd ever run. She could barely see him ahead of her. But he was making plenty of noise as he crashed forward blindly.

She couldn't let him go, he was ill, he was hurt. Even if he wasn't she would have chased him. They had been parted for three long years when she had never wanted to leave him or Jin in the first place. She ran until her lungs burned in agony and her muscles spasmed in protest. When she felt a complete collapse was imminent, when her quick gasps were beyond painful, she found him.

Her knees buckled as soon as she spotted him, a stone's throw ahead of her.

He sat with his head bowed. His arms clutched his legs that were drawn up to his chest. He rocked back and forth over and over. His gasps were easily covering her own. He shook his head in negation and a sob escaped him.

'_Oh no..'_ she thought horrified, her heart aching as if it would burst. Acting on instinct she dropped down behind him and wrapped her arms around him. At once, he cried out, not realizing it was her and tried to get away, but he had simply exhausted what little strength he'd had.

"You can't leave me!" Fuu cried, as if she'd never seen his tears. "I won't let you!" He relaxed instantly, his head dropped, and his hands rose to cover his face. "Please Mugen, don't leave me again!" she began to weep.

He was torn. He wanted to stay with her, he truly did. He never wanted to leave her side again. Seeing her had made him realize just how badly he'd missed her. But he was afraid, like he'd never been in his life. He was a danger to her, if something happened to her the tiny bit of his heart that remained would shatter into a million pieces. But she was crying, clinging to him, begging him not to leave her. It was more than he could bear at the moment. He turned and locked his arms around her without looking at her. He pulled her close and pressed against her. He didn't want to leave her, he didn't. As soon as he'd recognized her he'd felt... wonderful. As if the past few months had never happened. Nothing had given him that release from the pain that had haunted him- that _still _haunted him.

He was still shaking, still scared out of his mind from the dream. It could just as easily become a reality. How could he put her through that?

"I know your worried about what will happen, but I need you! I'll die if you leave me again!" she gasped in his ear, shaking just as badly.

"Why?" he moaned, his voice sounded painfully stretched. "I'm not worth it." her nails dug into his arms as she drew away.

"YES you ARE!" she growled. "You are to _me! _Damn it, Mugen, you are not worthless to me, you never were!" He trembled and clutched her tighter, sniffling quietly. "I'm sorry if I ever led you to believe otherwise. I was stupid. I didn't realize what you meant to me until you were gone and I couldn't find you! I cried for days!" He shivered again. He couldn't think anymore. His brain was overloading. It was too much, too fast. From the depths of hell to the promise of bliss, he felt like he was going to puke. He clung to her like his life depended on it. And in a way, it did. He held her tight and she did the same, he buried his face in her shoulder, his tears silently pouring out. He couldn't seem to stop them. Even after Fuu's wild confession, or perhaps because of it, he had lost the fragile leash on his emotions. He hadn't had much control for months. He was exhausted, full of pain and fear, and the tears wouldn't stop. He felt Fuu petting his hair and back.

"Shh.." she whispered, "It will be alright." He was trying, he held his breath until he was forced to gasp. He bit his lips to silence his cries. He pulled her closer still. "It was only a dream.." he tore away.

"No!" he cried, his voice thick with unshed tears. "It wasn't!" before he could rage further she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down until he lay with his head on her lap. He was trembling and looked about wildly until she began to run her fingers through his hair.

"It will be alright Mugen," she cooed softly, and he felt himself growing calm. He sighed deeply, his breath hitching again in his chest. "Just rest for awhile. We'll figure out what to do tomorrow." His eyes closed and she saw his features contort in agony again. "Shh.." she murmured, hoping to calm him. He sighed shakily and turned onto his side, his nose pressed to her stomach. She smiled softly as his breathing slowed and evened out.

The sky was growing pale. She knew she had to get him up and back to her home. He sighed softly as she continued to pet his hair.

"Mugen." she said softly after awhile.

"Mm." he murmured.

"We have to get back. You have to get up, come on." He groaned and raised his head, pushing himself up with shaking arms. His knees nearly buckled when he reached full height, but Fuu maneuvered herself under his arm, sliding her right arm around his waist. After a few steps he stumbled and nearly brought them both down, but Fuu struggled to keep him upright until he regained his footing.

They were both beyond relieved when her small home came into view. Both of them were gasping for breath from the strain. Mugen was ready to fall over from the sudden dizziness that hit him and wouldn't let up. They staggered inside and he fell onto the futon with a groan of pain. He slowly drew shaking hands up to his head as the dizziness began to slowly fade. Fuu was still gasping for air beside him and he sighed. He was going to end up owing her a great deal before too long. His eye lids slid shut, he prayed he would have no more nightmares. He heard Fuu gasp and his eyes immediately snapped open.

"Your wounds re-opened!" she cried behind him. 'Shit.' he cursed silently. He groaned in dismay when she began to tug his elbow and ask him to sit up so she could tend his injuries. It took a huge amount of effort for him and as he was finally upright he was pale and sweating, his eyes closed tightly. She quickly removed the old bandages and reapplied the salve before winding new strips of linen around him. His eyes were still shut tight in pain as she finished and she urged him to lie down and sleep. He was lying on his stomach as fast as he could without hurting anything. But after a few moments his eyes snapped open and searched for her. She was gathering his shirt and haori, probably to wash them. He heard her mumble something about his shorts but she didn't come to collect them, she left the room and he sighed deeply.

He was so exhausted, his whole body ached, he was cold, and then hot, and then cold again and it was really starting to piss him off. And to top it all off, he had cried in front of Fuu. That really made him feel like a pussy, but the fears were too real to be ignored. If Fuu was going to follow him every time he tried to leave, then she would have to go with him as soon as he was able. He closed his eyes with a shiver. _'Please don't let the dream come back, please don't let anyone come for me until I am healed enough, please don't let any of them hurt Fuu.'_ he prayed, but to who he wasn't sure, and part of him knew it was useless anyway. He had only himself to depend on, and maybe Fuu if he let himself. Part of him wished Jin was there too, although the thought of Jin seeing him cry made him feel like throwing up. But the man could fight, and Mugen at the moment was feeling utterly useless.

He needed to sleep, he closed his eyes. _'If I have that dream again... oh well, what can I do? I just have to get over it already!' _he thought angrily. He heard Fuu come back and he heard her begin to fuss in the kitchen. The girl needed to sleep, the sun would be up soon, they should be safe during the day.

"Fuu!" he said, his voice hoarse but still carrying to her.

"Mugen?" she said back, something that used to irritate him, but at the moment made him smile a little.

"Aren't you going to sleep too?" he heard her sigh.

"Yes, I will." she said, and headed over to the closet and dragged out another futon.

"No, Fuu." He snapped in annoyance and motioned her over. She dragged the futon with her anyway and dropped it next to his. As she knelt down to straighten the futon he leaned forward and clutched her obi, dragging her close. The effort made him groan aloud and for a moment he was so dizzy he thought he would pass out. Whatever Fuu was saying was lost to a buzzing in his ears. He felt her hands on his face, urgently petting him. He concentrated on breathing. It was suddenly painful and difficult.

"Lay down, damn it." he gasped. "Go to sleep." She obeyed him without complaint. She lay on her back next to him and his arm slid up and draped over her own, his hand clutched her wrist and his thumb began to move slowly over her skin. It was much less physical contact than she had been expecting, but he was in no condition to be doing anything but resting. It was even kind of ...sweet.

She was tired, she did need sleep, but something was bothering her. She knew she was forgetting something, but couldn't remember what. She turned her head and gazed at Mugen. His eyes were closed and his brow was furrowed in pain. She twisted so that she lay on her side and faced him. He was falling asleep, she could tell. He was breathing slowly and deeply, and the scowl was quickly fading. She prayed she would not be woken by his terrified cries again.

_It was light out when he woke in a strange room tied to a strange piece of furniture. Like a futon with a carved slab of wood at each end. The four corners had posts that rose up. The rope that was tied to his wrists and ankles each connected to one of the posts. His clothes were gone. His heart began to pound. _

"_Awake, demon boy?" he heard a voice say and turned to see an unfamiliar man approach him. He was tall and built like an ogre. His arms, legs, and chest were huge and Mugen felt his heart begin to pound faster. The man could rip him in half if he wanted, and Mugen was bound at his mercy. He tugged at his ropes. The man watched him struggle with a smile. Mugen grabbed his ropes and pulled with all his might and the wooden posts began to groan. "My, your are as strong as they say." He mused before he leapt on Mugen and began to throttle him. "I can't have you escaping." the man grinned as he plowed his fists into Mugen's stomach. The pirate from Ryuukuu fell to his side, curling up in agony as the man got off of him, gasping for air. "That should keep you quiet for the moment." The man laughed and began to undress. Mugen curled up tighter, shaking his head in denial. He felt hands on him and began to struggle again, lashing out in rage and fear. He felt his blows connecting, but he also heard the man laughing. "That's right, demon boy! Give me your best shot!" he laughed. _

_Mugen snarled in fury, trying his best to kick and punch, but the rope only had so much slack. He was powerless to stop the man from wrapping his hands around his neck and beginning to squeeze. Black spots were dancing in his vision when the man released him and as he gasped for air he felt the man slide saliva-coated fingers between his butt cheeks. _

"_No." he moaned weakly, the man laughed and rammed himself inside the younger man beneath him. Mugen felt himself tearing at the invasion and cried out in agony. His eyes began to water as the man began to thrust quickly. The man was swearing and moaning above him. Mugen was gasping for air and uttering choked cries of anguish, his eyes tightly shut, his head turned away. He felt hands clutch his throat again and squeeze. He thrashed in panic. His vision fading quickly along with his strength. The man released him and he gulped down air, sobbing with relief. The relief was short as the man dug his nails into his thighs and began to thrust harder and faster. Mugen felt like he was going to shit everywhere. He felt like his spine was going to snap. Like his heart was shriveling up in his chest. Shame was tearing him to shreds inside. Agony was pounding into him. Humiliation was burning him.. He was going to puke his guts out. He felt his insides twisting. But he had been starved for days. He gagged weakly and the man slapped him across the face and roughly pinched his nipple until he cried out. Then the man began to thrust even faster still and Mugen prayed he would cum soon and let him be. Soon the man came with a moan that made Mugen feel like ants were crawling up his spine. But he did not pull out as Mugen hoped. He stayed where he was, spit on his hand and grabbed Mugen's cock. _

"_No!" Mugen cried, shivering and trying to squirm away._

"_Yes, demon boy. You will cum whether you like it out not." he said and he began to stroke the younger man. Mugen quivered in disgust, his eyes screwed shut, his jaw locked, his entire body tense. The man seemed amused that his cock was not responding to the hated touch. The man reached for a bottle on a small table to the right and coated his hand with it. He coated Mugen's shaft with the sticky fluid and he immediately began to feel warm. He could feel his eyes burning as the sensations brought him nothing but fear and disgust. He felt himself growing hard as the man began to stroke him, despite how his guts twisted and his heart was bleeding. His body's betrayal astounded him and tears began to flow again. The man was going to try to break him, he realized. _

"_Fuck you, you cock-sucking piece of shit- when I get out of here I'm going to chop your cock off and ram it down your throat!" Mugen screamed, glaring daggers at the man for the first time. The man smiled and pumped him harder._

"_You will never escape me." Mugen screamed in fury and thrashed until the man was forced to sit on his chest to subdue him. He could barely breathe underneath him, and the feel of the man on top of him repulsed him. He man continued to jerk him off and he could feel himself about to come. _

"_No!" he cried weakly, head thrashing, legs kicking. He groaned before he could stop himself and the man swallowed him. He came with a sob and the man licked him clean slowly as he shivered and wept._

_He had never felt so weak, so defenseless, so utterly crushed and beaten. He wanted the ground to open and swallow him. And he wanted to take this one with him to hell. The man climbed off him and spit on his hand again. Mugen saw red as the fingers again greased him up again. The man impaled him again and he shrieked._

Mugen's eyes flewopen and he bit back a choked cry. Fuu groaned beside him but continued to sleep. His face was wet with tears again. He scowled, wiping his eyes hurriedly, but his hands wouldn't stop shaking after his face was dry. He felt like he was going to puke. He took a few deep breaths until his stomach calmed and then began to curse softly. He needed to forget all of that. But how could he if he was forced to relive it every time he closed his eyes? He moaned in dismay and Fuu's eyes opened wearily for a moment before sliding shut again. Her hand reached out slowly and fumbled for him. He blinked and scooted closer, craving her touch, knowing she would never hurt him.

Her hand hit his chest and slid up and she pushed her fingers into his hair. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed against her, his lips latching onto her collarbone and he sniffed at her, sighing in relief as her sweet smell calmed him and her soft body relaxed against him.

The terrible ache was leaving him slowly and he began to kiss and lick her neck and shoulder. Fuu's head fell back and more of her pale throat was exposed to him. He groaned softly and covered ever inch of her creamy skin with panting, worshiping kisses.

"Fuu, I want you." he whispered. He wanted to touch her, make her come. He was too tired and beat up to enjoy a nice, hard screw, but he was up to giving her pretty much everything else. The thoughts of hearing her moan in pleasure, drowned out the memories plaguing him and calmed him immensely.

"Your hurt." she mumbled. Well, he didn't really give a shit about that.

"I'm fine, I wanna touch you." he pleaded. "Please, Fuu? Can I?" he panted kissing her softly all over her neck and tailing up to her cheeks and brow and finally her soft lips. Her eyes fluttered at last and opened until she met his lips with her own. She moaned softly in her throat.

"Yes, Mugen." she gasped. His hands slid inside her juban, softly squeezing her breasts. She groaned at the contact, arching up to meet him. His lips descended and covered a pert nipple. She gasped and clutched the back of his head. His left hand slid down to stroke her thigh and she moaned his name softly, her thighs parting slightly. He felt himself beginning to throb and groaned, thrusting against her hip. He drew away from her breasts and kissed her lips, sliding a leg between her own. He pulled her juban open and slid his finger into the moist cleft between her thighs. She cried out, her face flushing sweetly, arching against him. He slid a finger into her and she bit his lip. He began to slide his finger over the tiny nub he found above her damp opening. Her hips began to jerk and she moaned against his lips. He pulled away, smiling as she protested and knelt between her legs, spreading her knees apart. She groaned at the sight of him staring at her, his lusty smirk made her breathless. He crouched down and she felt his lips and tongue replace his hands. She nearly went through the roof. She squealed in pleasure as he made her twitch with his tongue. Her hips bucked wildly and he began to thrust into her with a finger. Her moans instantly grew louder and, feeling encouraged, added another. He moaned as he sucked and licked her. Pain or no, he had to fuck her now. His cock was about to burst. He tore his shorts off and bent back down to suck her hard. Then her drew back and rubbed his tip against her slick opening. She moaned at the contact.

"Fuu?" he gasped, "Can I..?"

"Yes!" she groaned. He licked his thumb and rubbed her clit. She cried out again and he began to slowly force his way in. She was so tight he was afraid he was going to hurt her- began to see it as inevitable when she tensed up more and her face contorted.

"Should I stop?" he asked, worried. She shook her head and he pushed forward a bit more before withdrawing completely. He gasped at the pleasure as he slid back in, pushing further than before and withdrawing again. She relaxed for a moment and cried out again as he continued to tease her clit. Finally he was buried to the hilt inside her. He played with her and let her writhe , only giving a few gentle thrusts before her gripped her thighs with both hands. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded, breathless and sweaty, and he began a fast, hard rhythm that had her crying out with each thrust. His back was starting to throb. He pulled out. "Get on your knees." he said. She did as instructed and he held still, pulling her back to impale her. "Shit." he gasped as she moaned beneath him, writhing in pleasure, squeezing him gently. He knew he wasn't going to last very long. He licked his fingers and began to rub her clit fast and hard. She cried out and began to push back against him, attempting to match his thrusts. Suddenly she cried out, her small body clenching deliciously around his cock. He gripped her hips and pounded into her. "Fuck!" he choked out as he came. He pulled out after his orgasm had passed and lay down, pulling her into his arms. He really wanted to do her some more, but his back flared in agony again, and he squeezed her tight, shivering. He felt Fuu's kimono fall on top of him and sighed, burying his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply, and squeezing on pert breast. Fuu giggled softly and wiggled her rear as it pressed invitingly against his crotch. He smiled and kissed her shoulder before his eyes closed again.

TBC..

I think I have no choice.. Anyway, some horrible nastiness and some nice lovely lemon for Mugen- hope you enjoyed:D... 6-3-07


	3. the day the whole world went away

TITLE: Underneath It All  
AUTHOR: Kichi  
PAIRING (if applicable): Fuugen  
RATING: M  
WARNINGS: Spoilers, violence, blood, gore, death, swearing, sex.   
NOTES: IU haven't seen all the eps. Of Samurai Champloo, but I saw the last 3! And this is post-series anyway ALSO: "Screaming Slave" is a Nine Inch Nails song - Trent I love you!!!  
ARCHIVE: SUMMARY: Fuu finds Mugen after her escapes days of torture and abuse - Ch. 2 someone comes looking for Mugen.. Ch. 3 - someone comes looking for Fuu.  
DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned Mugen, but I don't, or anyone else in Samurai Champloo - Manglobe has the copyrights

3.0 - The Day the Whole World Went Away

When she woke to the sound of a rattling cough it nearly scared her to death. Then memory returned and she sat up. Mugen lay curled up beside her, his face flushed, sweat standing on his brow. She brushed his hair back from his forehead and he recoiled, his brow furrowing.  
"Fuu?" he groaned softly, his eyelids fluttering as if he was trying to open his eyes and couldn't.   
"I'm here." She was quick to assure him. "I need to go to the stream out back and get you some water." she said feeling his pink cheeks and sweaty forehead. He was definitely feeling too warm. He tried to take a breath but began to choke and she could hear the fluid in his lungs. She bit her lip feeling worry begin to twist her gut. His eyelids continued to flutter and she felt the beginning of true fear. "Mugen." she said, keeping her voice as steady as possible. "Can you open your eyes?" his reply was a weak moan and a slight shiver and finally his eyes opened.  
"I- I'm so tired." he gasped and she heard a strange squeak when he inhaled. She placed her ear on his chest. His heart was pounding quickly and she could hear his lungs making the pitiful squeak. She sat back up slowly, her expression concerned.   
"Akina will know what to do." she said, her features growing resolute. "I will be back." Mugen moaned weakly, his eyes sliding shut. She quickly brought the remaining water to him and propped his head up in her lap. "Drink some," she urged holding a cup to his lips. He drank it down in greedy gulps. He panted for breath when the cup was empty and began to choke again. She pet his hair lovingly to calm him. His body jerked against her as he coughed. When the spell faded he lay limply against her, gasping tiredly. "Just lie still, Mugen. I will be back soon." He nodded slowly, his eyes closed, his breathing shallow.

She did not want to leave him. Everything in her rebelled against it, but he was truly ill. And she needed help. She was not too proud to admit that she was scared to death and didn't know what the hell to do. Akina lived in the new servants quarters. She was a well-respected healer. Fuu and she had taken an immediate liking to each other and Fuu often visited the older woman. It was a half hour walk to her rooms. She ran.

Akina was in the garden when she caught sight of Fuu running full speed towards her home. She had never seen the girl sprint like that and immediately began to run to meet her half way.  
"Fuu! What is it?" she cried, seeing the panic in the young girl's face.  
"Akina!" she gasped, and staggered to a halt. "My.. Friend.. Sick." she said between gasps. Akina left her to regain her breath and went to gather her supplies. When she began together herbs she shouted to Fuu:  
"Tell me what is wrong with your friend!" Fuu wobbled inside, still breathless.  
"He's.. feverish.. Coughing a lot.. Chest.. Making a ... squeaking noise. She panted for breath as Akina began to pick her herbs. "He says he's tired and... He was hurt.. Bad. Whipped- and burned." The older woman gasped and Fuu nodded. "I took care of that, but... I knew he was getting sick... I didn't- I don't know... what to do." she panted. Akina frowned and finished gathering her things.

Fuu left, promising to return. If he'd really wanted to ditch her for her own safety, it was the perfect time to do it. But even if he wasn't as weak as a newborn kitten he would have been uneasy with the idea. He knew he should, but he knew when he wasn't totally beat up and sick he was much better protection than her tiny daggers. And he didn't like her having to defend herself, and he knew she didn't like it either. And finally, he didn't want to leave! The only regret about the night before was that he had been too fucking hurt to do much. He wanted to make her cum over and over. But there would be time for that. Just then all he really wanted to do was take a piss, get a drink, and go back to sleep. He pushed himself up on shaking arms, groaning in dismay at how difficult it was.  
"Fuck!" he gasped as he finally got to his knees. Dizziness made him wobble as he sat up and the air suddenly caught in his throat. And then he was coughing and coughing, each gasp for air painful. So Fuu hadn't been exaggerating when she'd said he was getting sick. "Sweet.." he sarcastically choked out, his features tight with anger and pain. He was still for a long time as he struggled to breathe normally and not choke. He then struggled to rise to his feet.  
It was difficult, and it hurt. His wounds protested all movement. He grit his teeth in pain, sweat suddenly covering him. But he managed the normally simple feat and began to stagger to the door. He stepped out onto the raised walkway that surrounded the house and was faced with nothing but huge bushes. He was relieved he didn't have to go far, it would be too difficult and painful. He pissed on the bushes and stumbled back inside to see Fuu walking in with an older woman.  
"What are you doing out of bed?" she cried.  
He shrugged weakly, and shuffled back to the futon.   
"Had to piss." she heard him mutter. His voice was hoarse and she winced. He swayed a bit as he stopped to stare down Akina. Fuu hurried to his side.   
"Mugen, this is Akina, Akina, this is Mugen." She said quickly. Mugen grunted and nodded once as Akina bowed slightly. He lowered himself back onto the futon, barely hiding a wince as pain shot through his abused body. As soon as he lay down comfortably he began to choke. He slowly sat back up and watched as Akina and Fuu hurried about in the kitchen.  
"Fuu, boil me some water please." he heard the woman say. He shivered suddenly and snatched up the blanket that he had kicked off earlier and wrapped it around himself. He was slightly annoyed that Fuu had gone to get help, but figured if she found it that necessary then he couldn't complain. He would put up with the woman until he was healed, then as soon as the woman left he would rip Fuu's clothes off. He smiled faintly at the thought and gave up trying to stay awake. He settled onto the futon and closed his eyes.

He was roused from sleep perhaps and hour later. He was groggy and too exhausted to even want to lift his head. His wounds and his head were throbbing in agony, the light made his eyes burn. They eventually got him to sit up, but he pouted miserably and could not seem to shake off his lethargy.   
"Drink this, Mugen." He heard Fuu say. He agreed without a fight, until he actually tasted what they were trying to give him. He nearly shattered the cup as he hurled it and it's contents to the floor.  
"It is medicine!" The older woman cried.  
"Mugen, you ungrateful jerk! We're trying to help!" Something about that statement really aggravated him. He was definitely not ungrateful. He knew they were trying to help.  
"It tastes like shit!" he snarled.  
"How do you know what shit tastes like?" Fuu shot back.  
"Shut the hell up." he bit out.  
"Mugen!" she cried, shocking him into silence. "Enough!" her face was pink with indignation. "Quit acting like a baby and take the damn medicine!" That got him. Nothing made him angrier than a woman questioning his manhood in any way.  
"A baby?!" he gasped, incredulous. "I'd like to see you drink that crap!"  
"I would if I was in your place and you were in mine!" she yelled, the older woman hid her smile as she watched the two of them. She already had another dose ready into the cup he had tossed across the room.  
"Yeah right." he muttered resentfully as she handed him the cup and he tossed the contents back. They watched him for a moment, and it annoyed him to be on the spot like that, also he wondered what they were waiting for. He cringed and couldn't prevent the shudder that raced through him at the awful taste. Then they went about their work and he felt sudden exhaustion hit him. 

Fuu was avidly listening as Akina instructed her how to make the medicinal tea when they heard the jingle of a harness and the clomp of horse hooves. Fuu knew that no one searching for Mugen would be so obvious, but she grabbed her tanto anyway and headed to the front entrance. Mugen was curled up on his side, shivering, having kicked off his blanket. She was more than tempted to fix that, but had to see who was outside first.  
A young girl rode up on a dark brown horse. Fuu cursed under her breath. She had forgotten that Eri was supposed to come over, she had been much too distracted. She rushed out to meet her.  
"Eri!" she cried as the girl jumped off the horse.  
"Hi Fuu!" she cried then noticed the distraught expression on Fuu's face. "What's wrong?"  
"I found Mugen last night! He's sick and..he's hurt. I totally forgot you were even coming over I've been so busy and worried..  
"I can help." she said, he expression soft and sad. "My brother, Sunao was very ill for a long time, and I took care of him a lot. For three months he could do nothing but lay in bed.. Until the day he died, that is."  
"I'm sorry, Eri." Fuu began, but Eri cut her off as if she'd not heard her  
"How he managed to get all the way to town as thin and weak as he'd become, I'll never know. He was determined to die fighting I suppose. And someone obliged him. Someone.. Heh." she snorted her face grimly amused for a moment. "That man wasn't human, he was a demon. I got there just as he was flicking the blood from his blade. I started to scream and he turned on me and stared at me in such a way.." She shivered. "I never want to see that face again- it gives me nightmares! That man would have murdered his own mother with that frightening look on his face." Fuu had a sinking feeling in her gut that she couldn't quite define. Something about this tale was making her nervous. Perhaps it was the calm in her friend's face as she told the terrible story. "'He got what he came looking for baby.' the bastard told me." Fuu felt her heart rate speed up. 'No way, It couldn't be Mugen she's talking about..' Fuu thought nervously. 'The odds of that are staggering, I'm just being paranoid.'  
Nevertheless, she eyed Eri a bit warily until the older girl smiled briefly. "I meant to tell you. You said you were looking for someone years ago, and now so am I..." Fuu shook off another bout of unease, and hoped she was wrong, but that phrase sounded just like something Mugen would say.  
"Well," Fuu said, smiling. "I could used the company, he's totally out of it from the medicine." Eri nodded, smiling and they headed inside.

As soon as Fuu heard a choked cry leak from Eri's lips, she knew. She swung around to see the girls face and Eri's eyes were locked on Mugen.  
"It's him. It's him." she gasped her face white.  
"Oh Kami, no." Fuu moaned. Eri lurched forward. Fuu grabbed the collar of her kimono. "Mugen!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Eri was hitting her, screaming, pulling her hair. Her eyes stayed on Mugen.  
He'd sat up as if pulled by a string. His eyes blinked in confusion.  
"Murderer!" Eri shrieked, punching Fuu to get the younger girl off. Mugen painfully rose, his expression growing hard with anger. He grabbed Eri and dragged her off of Fuu. Eri began to scream in panic. "Demon! Murderer! Scum! I wish your mother would have drowned you at birth!" Fuu gasped at the tirade, her heart clenching.  
"Shut up!" she cried. Eri's gaze switched to her, ablaze with wrath.   
"And you! I thought you were my friend! You care so much for a Ryukyu prisioner- your no better than him-" she was cut off by Mugen's large, tanned hand wrapping around her throat.   
"Shut up." he hissed his face contorted by murderous fury.   
"Mugen!" Fuu gasped.   
"Leave Fuu out of this." he snarled in her face. Eri blinked in astonishment before nodded rapidly, face turning red. He released her throat and grabbed her wrists as she gasped and choked for air. "Fuu is not like me." But Eri was weeping softly.  
"I hate you.." she whispered repeatedly. "Don't touch me you filth!" she hissed trying to break his grip.  
"Promise you won't hit Fuu." he snapped.  
"It's you I want to kill, not her." she spat back. He released her and climbed off.  
"Get out and don't come back or I'll kill you." he said as she climbed to her feet. Before he reached full height she lunged at Fuu with a blue tanto raised. Fuu screamed.  
He dropped back down and swept her legs out from under her and raised his foot, bringing his heel down towards her face with almost inhuman speed and force. Fuu trembled in a corner, flinching as she heard a sickening crack. 

She felt his hands on her as she tried desperately to wipe her tears away. He pulled her close as she shivered and trembled.  
"Are you alright?" he murmured softly into her hair. She nodded, not trusting her voice. "Then why are you crying?"  
"She was my friend. She recognized you because you killed her brother." She felt Mugen stiffen and draw back.   
"But-" he began, confused.  
"I know." she sighed. "I know.. But I really liked her that's all. I'll get over it." He nodded and rose to his feet and began to drag the dead girl outside. A large crimson smear followed them.

He threw dirt on top of the smashed up face. He knew Fuu wasn't really angry at him, but it didn't matter. He had hurt her. He hadn't meant to, but he had just the same. But what the hell was he supposed to think? He woke to her screaming his name, being beaten by another girl. He hadn't planned on killing the girl at all, he'd seen that she was obviously not a fighter of any kind. If she hadn't drawn her tanto and rushed at Fuu she would still be alive. He didn't regret what he'd done, he only regretted that it upset Fuu. He didn't want to hurt her. She was the only person in his life that he could remember that had ever shown him real kindness. She wasn't doing it to gain anything. Perhaps she had at first just so he and Jin wouldn't abandon her. But he had made it too difficult for her to keep up. He had taken every opportunity to insult her, it amazed him that she didn't hate him.  
He sighed in frustration. There was nothing he could do about it. Fuu would have to deal with it as she'd said she would. It raised another argument for his hasty departure, but the only thing that was going to make him leave Fuu's side was Fuu herself. And after she'd chased him down last night, he was fairly certain she would do it again.  
The grave was filled. He was exhausted again. He was covered in sweat, and his back was throbbing from the whip-lashes that cris-crossed them. He wearily trudged back inside.

Fuu was kneeling on the futon, her back facing him. He could see her shoulders shaking. He felt like someone had stuck a knife straight through his heart at the sight. She heard his shuffling steps and straightened, hastily wiping her tears.  
"I'm sorry Fuu." he said. He was shocked at how easily the apology had sprung from his lips. It had never happened before, but he hadn't really ever felt like saying it. She heaved a sigh and turned to face him, her eyes red and puffy and a forced smile plastered on. The knife twisted. She immediately read the anguish in his face- she was stunned to see it.   
"You don't have to be-"  
"Bull shit. Your crying because of me."   
"No, Mugen-"  
"Yes, Fuu. You know she wouldn't of tried anything if I hadn't killed her brother like she said."  
"Her brother wanted to die! He was sick, he was dying! If it wouldn't have been you it would have been someone else." she sighed. "Now come sit down and let me change your bandages." He scowled but let the subject drop without hesitation. He knelt before her and she gasped.  
"What did you do?" she cried.  
"What?" he snapped back.  
"Your bleeding again. Damn it!" He didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure if he should apologize again or dismiss it as he usually did, or say nothing.  
"I don't know." he mumbled. She growled behind him and he grinned at the sound. It had reminded hi of a kid he'd seen the other day pretending he was a tiger and chasing a younger girl who ran screaming. He'd even laughed at the sight. A chuckle escaped him before he could stop himself.   
"What?" Fuu snapped.  
"That little sound you made." he said, laughing again. He glanced over his shoulder and saw her blushing, trying to concentrate.  
"Shut up." she muttered sullenly.

"I'm going to start cooking lunch." Fuu announced when she finished bandaging him up. She reached out and felt his forehead and cheeks and sat back with a frown. Her almond colored eyes locked with his. "You need to rest now, please." He considered her request for only a moment before nodding and lying down.   
She went back to the kitchen and began to boil water for rice. For the first time since Mugen had re-appeared she wondered how Jin was and what he was doing. She wondered if he'd gone to find Shino, she honestly couldn't even remember the city they had been in at the time. Jin probably remembered though. She smiled at the thought. She hoped her friend found happiness. She hoped to see him again some day. She sighed and began to chop vegetables.

"Why do you fight, boy? Accept that you belong to me. Do my bidding as I wish and you shall not have to suffer anymore." the man said softly, as if attempting to console Mugen. Mugen's head fell back as he began to laugh, harshly.  
"I fight because I hate you, I despise all of this. You treat me like some pet- like a brothel girl- and you want me to accept it?" He laughed again. "Your insane." In the dim light he saw the man scowl, and he decided to push it further. Perhaps if he pissed the man off enough he wouldn't have to suffer his groping hands, or his unwanted kisses. He shivered in rage and began to spew curses. "You can't find anyone who wants you so you have your men kidnap people so you can rape them. Your fucking sick- I want to kill you slowly. I want you to die screaming! I'll never accept this- I'll die first." But instead of growing angry the man smiled.  
"You are so beautiful like this, how could I ever let you go?" the man said with a wicked smile. Mugen kicked his legs and roared in fury, pulling against the manacles that bound him. "Aren't these perfect? I got them from a white trader. They are made of iron. He said I could keep anyone locked in these forever." he said, lightly touching the thick, metal cuffs around each of Mugen's wrists.   
"Fuck you!" Mugen screamed.   
"But as much as I love your face when your in a rage, I also love to see you weep." the man said and in an instant his hands locked around Mugen's throat. Mugen grabbed at the hands holding him and kicked frantically, but the man had climbed on top of him and sat on his waist. He was huge, muscled like an ogre, and as usual Mugen was helpless against him. His lungs felt ready to burst and spots of light popped before his eyes. When the man released him he almost threw up from choking so hard and gasping so deeply. He was too disoriented to feel his shorts being tugged off. But he felt it when the man penetrated him. He turned his head away in shame and fought the tears he felt rising. He knew the man wanted to see them. Suddenly his face was whipped to the other side by a brutal slap. "Don't act like you aren't enjoying this you little whore." Mugen bit his lip.  
"Die. I want you to die!" He gasped. "How dare you do this to me!" the man laughed and thrust harder. Mugen tried to break free of the grip on his thighs, the man groaned. 

He was jolted awake by hands shaking him roughly. He pushed the hands away with a cry.  
"Mugen! Wake up! It's me, Fuu!" a familiar voice shrieked. He lay frozen for a moment, trying to stop shaking. He felt her trembling hands running over his face and through his hair. "It was a dream, it's all right." He couldn't speak. He could only stare at the ceiling as he gasped for breath. 'It was no dream.. It will never be all right.' "Your burning up." she murmured softly. She rose to get cold water and was brought back to her knees and pulled down into Mugen's arms. She melted into his embrace without hesitation and sighed when he squeezed her tight for a moment. His heart was pounding rapidly under her cheek and she frowned. What in the name of the Gods had he dreamt of?   
She had just finished cooking and had taken everything off the fire to serve them when he had begun to talk in his sleep. Most of it was garbled but she had repeatedly heard him say: "No." loud and clear. She had gone to check on him and saw his face distorted with loathing. As soon as she'd laid a hand on him his voice rose dramatically in volume and he'd begun to thrash in panic it seemed.  
Again she could help but wonder what had happened to him and his earlier words came back to her: 'Someone might come looking for me. I- I wasn't allowed to leave.' A fierce protectiveness welled in her and she clutched him tighter. Slowly his heart rate calmed and instead of clutching her like he would drown without her he began to slowly caress her, and squeeze her gently.   
When she began to get drowsy her stomach rumbled, reminding her that their food was most likely growing cold. Mugen's stomach rumbled just as she opened her mouth to ask him if he was hungry. She laughed weakly.  
"I was just going to ask, but I guess that answers my question."  
"Yeah." he said softly. She dared to peek up at him. His eyes were clenched shut for a moment. When they finally opened the pain she saw in them made her gasp. She quickly ducked her head and squeezed him tighter. He sighed softly and squeezed her back.   
After awhile she pushed herself up and headed to the kitchen and sighed when she found that the food had indeed gone cold. She set everything back over the fire and went outside to get more water. She found the clean wound dressings and frowned when she realized there was not much left. She would have to go out and buy more.

Mugen wearily sat up with a ragged sigh. He hated all this. The emotions within that he was apparently no longer able to control. He had never felt such burning hatred and misery in his life and he had been in fits of rage that left him with gaps in his memory. He had been in a rage since he first realized how uncaring the world was. Since his mother had died he had been allowing more and more hate into his heart until it had turned his heart into a stone. At least he thought it had. All he had to do was look at Fuu to know that wasn't totally true. Sometimes looking at her made his heart hurt. Sometimes he thought it would just pop from all the giddy joy he was feeling. Maybe it was the constant flux that was driving him crazy. How could someone be so miserable and happy at the same time?  
Pain and Misery was something to hide and push away. And he was good at it. But lately it was getting more an more difficult. Saké helped, and he suddenly wondered if Fuu had any in stock. He wouldn't say no if she offered him any. He heard her rummaging about in the kitchen and the scent of food hit him. His stomach roared in anticipation. He heard her suddenly begin to swear after a loud crash. Before he would have rushed in there to laugh at her, now he couldn't even crack a smile. Part of him had died, and he didn't know if he could ever be the same.

"Matahachi has not returned?"  
"No, my Lord."  
"You said he followed Mugen after he escaped, yes?"  
"Yes, Lord."  
"Then we can safely assume he is dead, I think... Take three of your best men and find the demon, would you? I paid well for him and would see him returned."  
"Yes, Lord."


End file.
